


death of me

by greenfelix (literallyepsilon)



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddles, M/M, early morning, soft comm....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 23:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21225953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallyepsilon/pseuds/greenfelix
Summary: Azami wakes up before Muku one day, and can't find it in himself to look away.





	death of me

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! this is a special request by [@retiredstarmiya](https://twitter.com/retiredstarmiya) on twitter!!
> 
> feel free 2 follow me on twitter at @scarletmirror_ !! you can dm me there if u wanna do a special request too hehe

It’s early.

The sun is filtering through the bedroom curtains, swaying gently in the air generated by the air conditioner. Outside, birds chirp from the branches nearby, flitting from branch to branch. 

They’re curled up in the sheets, wrapped around each other. Azami’s eyes slowly start to open, bleary eyes taking in the view. It feels, almost, as if the world is draped in the colors of sunrise, soft blues and pinks and yellows, and next to him, a small figure sleeps, curled on his side. 

Azami watches him, for a few moments. Watches the way the sun falls on his skin, and the curls of his soft pink hair, and highlights the way his face scrunches, so far into his slumber that even the warmth of the slowly rising sun doesn’t wake him. He curls further underneath the blankets, and Azami feels his heart speed up.

So this was what waking up together meant -- being able to see this type of Muku every morning, whenever he wanted. There’s some kind of appeal in it — Muku so perfect in his sleep...it reminded Azami of the shoujo mangas that Muku would always show him. The male lead would always watch their partner fast asleep on the bed as time ticked by… this was romantic, right? 

Unwittingly, he feels a flush of red cross over his face, the familiar feeling of embarrassment occurring as he realises how  _ long  _ he’d been staring down at Muku. He’s lucky Muku hasn’t woken up yet, or he’d certainly be a dead man. 

“‘zami…”

Azami nearly falls out of bed in his effort to get back under the covers, and realises belatedly he should have just been quiet so Muku could have rested more. 

“Muku-san,” Azami mumbles, looking at him. “Sorry, did I wake you?”  
“Mmmn.” 

Muku shuffles closer into his heat, and Azami hears himself distantly screaming in the back of his mind. The fluffy feeling of Muku’s hair is  _ directly on his pillow _ — !!!

No no no no, this is too fast this is too fast. Azami has no idea how Muku managed to convince him to sleep in the same bed with him, but cuddling in the morning is an absolute  _ nope _ ! They’re not even married yet!

“M-Muku-san,” Azami mumbles, not sure where to put his hands. “Muku-san — “  
“Azami-kun,” Muku mumbles into the pillow, “if you don’t shut up and hold me back to sleep, I’m going to be very angry.”

And immediately after that, Muku yawns, sounding like a small kitten, his head pressing into his chest gently. Azami feels like he’s going to go into cardiac arrest, staring at him like he’s a statue. He blinks at Muku, and hesitantly reaches out, touching his hair gently. Careful, he runs his fingers through Muku’s hair, keeping his eyes on him carefully. Muku leans up into his touch, rubbing his head against his fingers.

Azami feels like he’s about to dissolve into a million pieces, with Muku pressing into him like this. This is too fast, this is too much, but it feels so  _ weird  _ and  _ nice  _ and he wants to touch Muku more, cuddle him closer...nooo, what kind of disgusting thoughts was he having now? He was going to end up like shitty Sakyo, or that  _ shitty  _ megane at this rate. He can’t be doing this.

Despite this, his fingers keep gently running through Muku’s hair, gently touching him. It was like an addiction that Azami was starting to feel less and less bad about having, fingers curling down his cheek, rubbing his thumb gently over the apples of his cheeks. He leans down, pulling away slightly so he can properly look at Muku, and is taken aback when he opens his eyes again.

“Azami-kun,” Muku says softly, putting a hand on his cheek. “How long have you been looking at me for?”  
“Gh -- “ Azami’s face goes bright red, and Muku laughs, that sweet little sound subverting all of Azami’s thoughts. “N-Not that long -- not since you last woke up -- “  
“Ahaha.” Muku nuzzles into his hand. “It’s like that manga I showed you…”

Azami knew Muku would say something like that, and yet, his face goes even redder, flushing all the way to the tips of his ears. Muku laughs again, and leans forward, pressing their lips together gently. It takes all of Azami’s power not to  _ directly die on the spot _ , shaking all over as he tries to keep the internal screams of the damned inside of him.

“Waking up with Azami-kun is nice,” Muku says, wrapping his arms around Azami’s waist. “But we should sleep a little longer.”

Azami has no idea how he’s going to sleep in this position, and intends to tell Muku just that, only to hear the quiet sounds of snoozing as Muku falls asleep again, now directly pressed against Azami’s chest. Through his shirt, at least, but the fact that they’re  _ so  _ close has Azami wheezing. 

“Muku-san,” Azami mumbles, curling around Muku, “you’re going to be the death of me.”


End file.
